


Everything In Its Right Place

by Trelkez



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drug Addiction, Gen, Medical Procedures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: Carter on the downward spiral.





	Everything In Its Right Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> Please heed notes in tags.

Download here to watch: <https://www.sendspace.com/file/s859fm>


End file.
